halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle
The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle'''GamePro magazine, July Issue, page 50 (abbreviated '''Type-25 RAV), colloquially known as the Brute Chopper, or simply as the Chopper by UNSC personnel, is a Covenant Loyalist ground vehicle. It is used exclusively by the Jiralhanae. Overview Chopper being driven by a Spartan on Sandtrap.]] The Brute Chopper is a heavily-armored, dual-wheeled assault vehicle, kept aloft by a gravity array on its rear seating and a massive double wheel in the front (which supports the vehicle's balance by its axis of gravity). The Chopper is best described as an "Anti-Anything" vehicle. Its powerful 35mm auto-cannons can take down most light ground vehicles with ease and the large blades on the front can instantly destroy any vehicle (except tanks) by ramming into it. It was intended to be the Covenant Loyalist equivalent of the Covenant Separatist Ghost, but the two are often used in conjunction, due to the Chopper's superior firepower and the Ghost's superior maneuverability. The Brute Chopper was rarely used before Halo 2 (and was not seen in gameplay), when the Jiralhanae weren't actively deployed on most battlefields, but with their resurgence onto the battle lines as replacements for the Elites, it appears that they have brought their vehicles with them. The Brute Chopper is far more effective and has more armor than the Ghost and is always driven by Brutes, except in the case of Separatist Elites that capture them. Origin The first Brute Choppers were built by a Huragok Engineer named Lighter Than Some, as a misguided peace offering towards the Human population of Harvest. Ironically, although the pacifistic Engineer built them in imitation of JOTUNs (mechanized plows), the Brutes recognized their potential for carnage, utilizing them as vehicles of war. The Brutes customized these prototypes by mounting two Brute Spikers to their bodies. In contrast, the current version features two pairs of powerful 35mm auto-cannons which resemble Brute Shots, and the replacement of blades with grinding wheels. The original four prototypes were made from the remains of a destroyed Spirit.Halo: Contact Harvest Design The Brute Chopper is a heavily-armored, though surprisingly fast assault vehicle. Its primary assets lay in its capability to temporarily accelerate to twice its speed, probably through rocket thrusters and its armament: two 35mm Autocannons which can quickly destroy mostly anything in its path of destruction. In the prow is a massively swelled cyclical engine array, which appears to be the source of the vehicle's power. Directly connected to it at the back is a small, exposed cockpit that provides the rider no protection. The only defense is offered by the sheer bulk of the wheels, which are large enough to protect a pilot from frontal fire. The engine is also fitted with a ramming Targe, allowing the pilot to shred anyone in its path. The blades on the wheel are strong enough to take down and cut through any vehicle with the boost except tanks like the Wraith or the Scorpion. Even then, a boosted impact may inflict severe damage. When activated, the vehicle moves around by the use of two massive wheels on the front of the vehicle. They rotate opposite directions when turning, as well as the whole frontal portion rotating to the left or right. However, the pilot's seat is kept aloft by anti-gravity technology similar to that of the Ghost. That anti-gravity technology makes the Chopper difficult to be flipped by anything, as the wheels turn instantly when they are on their sides, keeping the driver afloat with the thrusters in the rear. Misconception http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155363 .]] Because of observation of earlier ''Halo 3 builds, the Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle was first misidentified as a "Brute Ghost" (mentioned in the December 2006 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthlyhttp://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=755574) or the "Mauler". At the time, the vehicle appeared to be similar in color and sound to the Covenant Ghost. However, the wings were folded up and the result was a much thicker, tube-like vehicle, giving some the idea that this was different from the original Ghost. They were proved correct by the unveiling of the Chopper, which in its final iteration bears little resemblance to a Ghost. Combat Advantages Its powerful autocannons can damage almost everything, with the exception of tank armor, with relative ease, and provide a powerful impact that will send targets reeling. The Chopper's heavily armored chassis and boost gives it the unique ability to destroy every small or medium sized vehicles, including other Choppers. Boosting to destroy other Choppers should not be attempted head-on, but from a slight angle, or else both will be destroyed. A correctly timed boost equals an easy kill on most other light and medium vehicles, but is not effective against tanks. With proper skill, it is possible to destroy Banshees and Hornets while in the air. This can be very effective in stopping a flag carrier in CTF (Capture the Flag). Since it has a decent agility, it should be fairly easy to get splatters with when playing V.I.P. It is also near impossible to flip a Chopper, so you should rarely be flipped upside down, even while taking hard corners. It is a misconception that the Chopper would have any difficulties in performing sharp turns as it is the fastest vehicle to execute such a maneuver, getting behind a Chopper is a very difficult task. Note the chopper's fire rate can be increased by tapping the right trigger instead of just holding it, this makes it far more dangerous to all other vehicles. The Chopper is also more stable than the Mongoose or Ghost, making it much less susceptible to minor explosions. As intimidating as the chopper's massive bulk is, it is actually a fairly narrow vehicle. This allows the Chopper to navigate small spaces, and even venture inside of buildings in multiplayer mode, A luxury that was reserved for the Mongoose alone until now. The Chopper also is far more durable than the other light/medium covenant ground vehicles. A plasma grenade to a fairly undamaged Chopper will typically not result in the destruction of the vehicle; however, the lack of armor for the driver's seat counters this, making it important to keep the massive grinding wheels between you and the enemy. Disadvantages Choppers lack the ability to strafe; they can only turn while moving forward or backward. Other factors, like a wide turn radius add to their overall relative lack of maneuverability, as compared with Ghosts and even Warthogs, for instance. The rounds of the cannons fly at a relatively slow velocity and have a tendency to arc; at longer ranges, it is necessary to lead targets, compensating for arcing and slow speed. The auto-cannons shoot nearly straight out of the front of the vehicle, so it can become difficult to destroy more maneuverable vehicle targets or fast moving opponents. Chopper drivers are extremely vulnerable from the back, which offers almost no shielding from enemy fire. The lack of maneuverability and low speed make the Chopper a hard vehicle to drive for inexperienced players. Fighting a Chopper As in all vehicular engagements in Halo 3, going bumper to bumper against a Chopper is not to be taken lightly. The heavy guns on this vehicle will rip through all vehicles (except tanks) with ease. On higher difficulties, the Chopper's cannon will kill Marine passengers in a short amount of time. Therefore, your best bet in nearly any light vehicle is to stay behind or beside it since the Warthog and Prowler turrets can turn 360 degrees and all angles. Following behind the Chopper and shooting out the driver is an effective strategy, since they are less maneuverable than other vehicles and will take a much longer time to turn around and return fire. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher's powerful 102mm shells will usually destroy a Chopper with one hit (it will also destroy most vehicles with one hit); however, the rockets slow velocity counterbalances its effectiveness. Therefore, it is prudent to wait until the Chopper tries to charge you, and hit the chassis with a direct rocket. This tactic also applies to the Fuel Rod Cannon. Trip Mine A well-placed trip mine can destroy a Brute Chopper, provided the vehicle runs directly over the blast. Deploying a Trip Mine at the right time to stop a charging Chopper is an easy way to dispose of the enemy and get the We're in for some Chop Achievement. An easy way to get this Achievement is to play on Easy, shoot the vehicle (but not the passenger), and then set the Trip Mine down in front of you and entice it to try to ram you. Plasma Pistol Although no use on its own, the overcharged EMP can disable the Chopper for a few precious seconds, giving you a chance to stick the vehicle with a grenade or hijack it or lay down a trip mine to unlock the We're in for some Chop Achievement. This also works with a Power Drain if available. Spartan Laser Despite the Chopper's firepower and splattering capabilities, an accurate shot of a Spartan Laser will bring one down. The best place to aim for is the large wheel chassis, which make for an easy kill. However, if hit in the wrong place on the front wheel, it will cause no damage to either driver or vehicle. Fuel Rod Gun It generally takes from two to five shots, depending on their placement, to take a Chopper out. It is most effective at close range because the Fuel Rod is extremely slow with a large arc. This can be dangerous if attempted on foot, but effective if the player's timing is correct when he/she jumps over the charging vehicle. The Chopper's lack of maneuverability will work to its disadvantage in this situation. Plasma Grenade Plasma grenades are invaluable in combat against Brute Choppers. If you have the guts to use them, lure the Brute Chopper to charge you and, at the last moment, jump up as the chopper's wheels travel underneath you. It's easy to stick the wheels, but preferably the grenade will become glued somewhere near the driver. Note that this rarely destroys the vehicle, but in most circumstances, it kills the operator. In some Spike Grenade Spike Grenades work against Choppers with brilliance. Due to their arcing trajectory, you will need to lead the Chopper and be very close, but it is a one-hit kill in any case. Unlike the Plasma Grenade, the Spike Grenade does actually destroy the Chopper quite nicely, so you won't be able to use it afterwards. Grav Lift This strategy only works if timed just right, it works best if you are on a downward slope and the chopper is coming down at you. You simply throw the grav lift down and let it fly over you and if timed right you can either apply one of the strategies above or hijack the chopper and gun down the former driver. Note don't try this if you are on a upward slope, also if you have a Spartan Laser you will have to charge it as it goes over you, then shoot it when it is in mid-air or when it lands. Missile Pod The tracking ability of the Missile Pod, as with all ground vehicles, can easily track the Chopper down and destroy it with ease, hitting most of the time. As mentioned above, the Chopper has poor maneuverability, and just one round from a missile pod can finish an inexperienced driver off. Other Vehicles A Ghost can maneuver around to attack the driver exposed in the back. This is also effective in Warthogs and Prowlers, provided there is a gunner. Although the Chopper can boost and charge through these vehicles and killing the occupants, constant movement should avoid this hazard. Prowlers and LAAG Warthogs, lacking the Gauss cannon, should try to circle around a Chopper. Because a Chopper cannot maneuver well, a few bursts of a turret can reduce one to a flaming pile of metal. For Gauss Warthogs, this is slightly easier due to the power of the cannon. Scorpions and Wraiths need only be cautious of their relatively limited maneuverability compared with the Chopper, so the best strategy is to take them out quickly, not allowing them a chance to get behind and fire at the tank's vulnerable spot. Banshees and Hornets should stay above the Chopper's range of fire and take them out quickly with a Fuel Rod or missile. If you are in another chopper, do not ram it head on, unless playing on the Easy difficulty-the other one will always take you out first. Note: If you destroy a chopper from in front beware of the wheel when it comes off. It will continue rolling and will cause a small amount of damage, but if moving fast enough, it will splatter you if it hits you. It is possible to perform a melee kill on the driver. If you back yourself against a wall and get the Chopper to charge you, you can easily jump over the grinding wheels, causing the Chopper to crash into the wall. Although the crash inflicts no damage, it's ability to stop all momentum of the heavy vehicle allows for a melee kill. Experienced players often use this tactic in campaign to achieve a no ammo kill. Fighting with a Chopper Although Brute Choppers are very powerful it is still very easy to be killed in one. Chopper VS Chopper If you see another enemy in a Brute Chopper, then it is very wise to be the first one to shoot. Firepower from a Chopper can do damage from long distances therefore the enemy/you will have a very hard time escaping from another chopper. If you are shooting an enemy chopper right in front of you head on then DO NOT boost. This will result in both players dying. You should only do this if the enemy has more damage dealt on you. However, hitting the Chopper on the side with boost is always an instant kill if moving at the right speed; exploit this whenever possible. Chopper VS Ground Enemy In most cases players will start with an Assault Rifle. But be warned assault rifles can be very deadly against Choppers especially when a group of players are firing at you. If you are against one player then the player on ground will most likely find cover or try and dodge your attack. The best thing to do is shoot them from a distance. But if that's not an option then its best to try and keep your distance from the player and face them head on at all times. Even then an Assault Rifle is very effective against you. It does not take long to kill a player with your cannons, but if you are very close then it is very awkward. In this situation the player in the Chopper will try and splatter the opposing player by boosting. If failed they have an easy target because from the back the player in the Chopper is very exposed to enemy fire. When fighting groups of players at a far distance you have a good chance of defeating a few. But fighting multiple enemies close by is a death trap. You may still be able to defeat some enemies. But since the opposing players have a shot from you from all different directions then you most likely will be killed. The best thing to do when this type of situation is approaching is to back off and strike when its safe. Chopper VS Enemies Above "Enemies above" can be placed into two categories. One is where the opposing player is in a Banshee or a Hornet. Another is when a player is above you standing on top of a type of structure. If you are facing enemies in a Banshee or a Hornet, then aim as high as they are and keep shooting. But if they have the upper hand then its best to take cover and go back out when your ready. When you are ready get at a far distance from the opposing player where you are able to damage them. Then start firing at them until they are defeated. When opposing players are on a form of structure firing at you then it is best to take cover, then go at a far distance where you are able to damage them like before and fire at them until they are dead. Boosting Boosting is a very good way to splatter enemies. Distracted or unaware players are best targets to boost. If an opposing player is aware of you then it can be fatal if you fail trying to splatter them. A good way to assure a successful boost splatter is to trick the player into thinking that you are going to boost, The opposing player will most likely jump in order to try and dodge you. When the opposing player starts to drop, or lands then is it a perfect time to boost. Pressing the A button while in a Chopper will cause the vehicle to come to a complete stop. Fighting in buildings Most people don't expect to see a chopper in any kind of enclosed structure, so, if given the opportunity, it is wise to enter the building in the chopper, achieving either a splatter, or shooting them down. Given the victim is unaware of your presence in the building, it is best to try to splatter them, as when they hear the chopper, (It is rather noisy,) they will often assume you are outside, as they don't expect a vehicle to be in a building. On the other hand if tou try to gun them down, but miss, they will see where the cannon shots are coming from and realize you are there, thus risking failure though some may be slow to catch on. This method is best used by people with quick trigger fingers and good judgment. Chopper in halo wars The chopper makes an appearance in halo wars as a unique unit for the brute army commander, it also has three upgrades. *''"Auto cannons"'' equips all choppers with a pair of auto cannons. *''"Stabilizers"'' increases Auto cannon damage and accuracy. *''"Ramming targe"'' Greatly increases run over damage and decreases damage taken. Character Compatibility *Brutes *Grunts *Spartans *Elites *Marines Equivalents driving a Chopper.]] The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle holds a position in Loyalist tactical doctrine similar to vehicles in other armies, but they can't stand up to the chopper normally: *Ghost - The Covenant Separatist equivalent of the Chopper, although it is also heavily used by the Covenant Loyalists *Mongoose - An unarmed, fast two-man ATV that is the UNSC answer to the Chopper (and Ghost). UNSC Remarks “D’ya think they’re compensating for something? I mean, look at the size of the damn thing—it’s bigger than my first apartment.” “It doesn’t have the room to accommodate a single passenger—and what do they do with their gear? Lash it on to the fenders?” “They don’t have a lot in the way of places you can stow your gear—it’s basically a huge engine with a little bucket tied to it for you to stick your ass in. And big golf delta blades bolted to it, can’t forget about the blades.” “All the markings are hand-painted. Well, at least they were on all the ones I’ve seen close up. I think the Type-25 is more of a status symbol for the Brutes—or maybe a mount—than it is a just another piece of equipment.” “Yeah, N'thro 'Sraom basically confirmed that—said the riders held specific ranks outside the Covenant military hierarchy structure—that they’re more of a traditional unit like Cossacks or something.” “They’re not very fast, but they’re like zombies—every time you turn around there they are breathing down your neck! Don’t help that they’re built like tanks, either.” “With that big damn motor you’d think they’d really fly, wouldn’t you? I wonder if the Covenant romeo echo mike foxtrots slapped a governor on ‘em like our do with the warthog?” “I never thought I’d see somethin’ that could tear up a Warthog so completely short of an eight-oh-eight just by runnin’ into it—are Choppers put together out of old battleships or something?” "Whatever kind of engine those Kongs put in there, it's heavy! You actually gotta pull the entire front end to one side to turn it! Trivia *The heavy armor of the front of the Chopper allows it to take massive damage, even allowing the driver to survive grenade sticks with Plasma grenades, as long as the driver's shields recharge to full power and withstand the attack, without full shields the driver will die in the explosion. Although, a "lucky" Plasma grenade throw through the wheel may stick the driver. This heavy armor also allows the vehicle to plow through other vehicles (Ghosts, Warthogs,etc.) destroying them but the Chopper is left almost unscathed. *The Spike Grenade is very effective against Choppers, destroying vehicle and driver wherever it sticks. *Commentary found on the Legendary Edition disk relates how the Bungie Team tried to make the Chopper analogous to a human motorcycle, a vehicle for tough guys, in this case the tough ape-like Brutes. *Choppers are a good vehicle to destroy for the We're in for some Chop achievement by destroying it with a trip mine. *The Chopper, the Locust, the Prowler, and the Scarab are the only Covenant vehicles not named after some sort of apparition. Brute vehicles and weapons, however, seem to have their own nomenclature system: being named after predatory or otherwise vicious acts, e.g. chopping, and mauling and so on. *Maccabeus was the first Jiralhanae to use the Chopper. *The Chopper, like most Covenant vehicles, has an anti-gravity system, but unlike other Covenant vehicles (Ghost, Wraith), it does not hover, only the back is slightly raised so the vehicle is balanced. The vehicle cannot travel over water as well. *The Chopper is a playable unit in Halo Wars. *There is a glitch where one can sit in a destroyed Chopper as if it was still in one piece, though the vehicle will not move or shoot; the person will be able to look from side to side in the vehicle third-person view. This glitch is possible with most, if not all vehicles. .]] *The hood of a Chopper will destroy any vehicle except the Wraith or Scorpion in one boost smash. *There are two hidden Choppers on the Halo 3 mission Halo. If played on Heroic or above, to get them, take a left just before you go onto the exploding platform and go forward a bit. *The Chopper's attack is stronger than the attack of the Ghost, but it's firing rate is slower than the Ghost. *In Halo Wars, when you use them, they start off with no weapons just like the Warthog. It can be upgraded to be able to use it's auto-cannons. It can be further upgraded to where it has an extra layer of armor on the front wheel, lessening damage when the Chopper rams an enemy unit. *There are some cases, where if an unmanned Chopper is near a lone Grunt, the Grunt will ride it. References Category:Brutes Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles